finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iscah Region
Iscah Region is a region of Orience in Final Fantasy Type-0. It has traditionally been in the rule of the Dominion of Rubrum, but was recently invaded by the Militesi Empire. Class Zero is deployed to help liberate it. Iscah Region can be visited from Chapter 3 onwards and is located west from Togoreth Region. Locations Iscah Iscah is a town in the region. It is initially under imperial command, but in the first main scenario mission of Chapter 3, Class Zero is sent to infiltrate it. Atra in this town collects l'Cie Stones and can decipher their latent memories. Rokol Rokol is a town in the area that becomes liberated during Chapter 3. Sothoth Coast The coastline is known as Sothoth Coast. It is visited during an Expert Trial when imperial forces attempt to enter dominion territory through it. Story As the Great Orience War commenced in 357, Milites focused on attacking the dominion. Having driven the dominion out of Meroë Region, the empire continued its advance into the Iscah Region. Meanwhile, the king of Lorican Alliance and the nation's Black Paladins left for Iscah to see how the King's Sword and Armor would fare in combat: special arms developed with the power of the Black Tortoise Crystal. They were met by the Vermilion Bird l'Cie Kiyosaki who engaged the Lorican King, and the empire lost more than half of its magitek armor fleet in the clash between the king and the l'Cie. Iscah was obliterated in the battle, but later rebuilt and became a center for the dominion's military strength due to its key location. The empire devises a three-part campaign to invade the dominion in 842. In one of the phases the empire's main force would invade Iscah, the town where the dominion's primary defenses were stationed. The dominion troops received orders to report to their capital, Akademeia, moments after the battle began, and as the dominion legionaries retreated, and imperial troops seized the dominion's western half with minimal casualties. The dominion embarks to reclaim the territory lost to Milites, and after Togoreth is wiped off the map in a clash between l'Cie, they set their sights on Iscah. Milites loses Iscah when the dominion sends a cadet task force to cut off power from the town by infiltrating its subterranean waterways and planting Magicite bombs to take out the dynamos that power the city. As the Militesi forces scramble to restore power, the dominion legions storm the city and reclaim it. The dominion army deploys newly mobilized troops to its recently acquired base at Iscah. Having lost its occupation headquarters in Rubrum, the imperial army fears it might be driven out of the dominion. Local Militesi officials request for reinforcements from Ingram and the empire lands the first strike against the legions at Iscah, but fail to capture the base. The empire meets with a Vermilion counteroffensive, and the Limbo Stronghold falls to the dominion. Imperial troops retreat from the Iscah Region. Quests The Battle on the Beach The Battle on the Beach Expert Trial takes place on the Sothoth Beach on in the Iscah Region in chapter 5. Class Zero must prevent the imperial forces from entering dominion territory from the sea. Chocobo Catching Chocobos roam the region and can be caught by pressing the action button near one. Enemies The enemies here are between levels 21-42. Plains *Colossus *Electric Flan *Hundlegs *Imperial Trooper *Cactuar - fixed encounter Forests *Ahriman *Capparwire *Hundlegs *Imperial Commander *Imperial Trooper Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0